Sin la Promesa de un Mañana
by Only1Sacha
Summary: Katherine Campbell intenta alejarse de lo Sobrenatural aunque su hermana Gwen la convence de lo contrario. Por mucho tiempo ha estado trabajando solo en casos sencillos y cerca de casa, hasta que Samuel Campbell aparece. Es ahí cuando Kate conoce a Sam Winchester. Lo que de una forma u otra, de buena o mala, manera traerá emoción a su vida. [SamxOC] Entre la 5ta y 6ta temporada.


**Disclaimer: Ni la serie Sobrenatural (Supernatural) me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Sólo personajes como Katherine, o alguno otro inventado me pertenece. No se recibe ningún intercambio monetario por esta historia.**

 **N/A:** _La historia está ambientada en el año transcurrido entre la temporada cinco y seis. Ojalá les guste._

Era una noche de luna llena y se encontraba corriendo bosque adentro por su vida. No era buena idea pero el wendigo la obligaba a hacerlo. Sus pulmones ardían, sus piernas dolían, sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría y el monstro se daría tremendo banquete con ella. Solo que no sería una invitada sino el plato principal.

Le había seguido pista al maldito desde que regresó a casa y se topó con las misteriosas desapariciones.

Katherine Campbell era cazadora, aunque estaba fuera de práctica, pues eso de llevar la vida que llevaban sus familiares que estaban cien por ciento dedicados a la cacería de criaturas sobrenaturales no era de su agrado. En realidad nunca lo fue. Había accedido a entrenar con su hermana Gwen solo por complacer a la memoria _Samuel Campbell_.

Cuando éste los reunió, a todos los Campbell, una vez había vuelto de la muerte junto con Sam Winchester, y les explicó algunas cosas, Kate no estaba segura de que hacer.

Fue por eso que en cuanto notó que algo raro sucedía con Samuel, decidió alejarse de ellos dejando a su hermana como la protegida del hombre. Se sentía celosa, no lo iba a negar pero la decepción en los ojos de Samuel cuando ella le dijo que no quería cazar, la obligaron a ser firme con su decisión y alejarse de ese mundo.

Había pasado casi tres meses con ellos, cuando decidió volver a su casa lejos de las cosas que su familia cazaba.

Fue cuando dio con el wendigo. Gwen le había hecho prometer que aunque no viajara el país acabando con los monstros sobrenaturales, que al menos se encargara de los que había en su zona para que no estuviese tan oxidada y sirviera de algo cuando la necesitasen.

Fue por ello que cuando se enteró de la desaparición de un viejo amigo se adentró en el bosque con el fin de acabar a la horrible criatura. Sin llevar un plan en concreto que le asegurase salvarse el trasero.

Ahora era perseguida por la criatura, que podía acabar con ella en cualquier momento pero disfrutaba jugar con ella. La tenia donde la quería, corriendo directo a su guarida.

Una enorme y oscura cueva se alzaba frente a ella, mostrándose como única opción.

Sin pensarlo mucho Kate se adentró.

El wendigo se encontraba jugando con ella tal cual gato con un ratón.

Kate había corrido y tropezado varias veces mientras corría dentro de la cueva, tanto con partes del irregular suelo como con huesos y partes humanas. El oscuro lugar emanaba un nauseabundo y fuerte olor. Había sangre salpicada por todos lados, cosa que la mujer de oscura cabellera pudo notar gracias a su linterna, la cual comenzaba a parpadear amenazando con apagarse.

Kate maldijo mentalmente.

Le dio varios mientras seguía los quejidos de alguien dentro de la cueva.

Cuando estuvo a escasos pasos del cuerpo de su amigo, fue el preciso momento cuando el wendigo se hizo notar y dejar de jugar. Ahí fue cuando comenzó el martirio.

La batalla final con el horrible ser había comenzado. Como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase Kate era lanzada contra las paredes de la cueva, cortesía del wendigo. En una de las tantas veces que el repugnante ser la había lanzado contra el suelo, sintió como el encendedor que llevaba consigo, se rompía. Maldijo internamente.

Era poco lo que la linterna alcanzaba a iluminar sumándole el repentino parpadeo. Alcanzó a agarrar un arma, a siegas se aseguró de que estuviese cargada y sin seguro y finalmente disparó. Logrando que el wendigo se enfureciera más. Cuando este se lanzó contra ella, Kate se lanzó chocando con el cuerpo de su amigo, alejándose de la criatura.

Aprovechó los pocos segundos.

El wendigo la agarró levantándola por los aires, soltó un horrible grito.

\- Veamos si gritas así ahora –murmuró forzosamente por la falta de aire mientras con una mano lograba pegarle el encendedor de su amigo, que había conseguido cuando cayó sobre él, prendiendo en fuego al wendigo.

La oscuridad de la cueva era iluminada por las llamas que consumían al gran monstro. En cuanto Kate recuperó un poco la consciencia y la cordura se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo, aún seguía con vida; aunque si no se apuraba, estaría muerto pronto.

• • •

A eso de las diez de la mañana Kate se marchaba del hospital.

Su amigo estaba siendo atendido por ataque de oso, esperaba que se recuperara.

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a su cama ignorando el hecho de que su estómago rugía de hambre. Quedó profundamente dormida a los pocos minutos, tal vez por el coctel de medicamentos que circulaba por su sistema.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando finalmente Katherine despertó. Se quedó observando el techo de su habitación unos minutos antes de darse la vuelta en la cama y alcanzar su celular que descansaba en la mesita de noche. Se incorporó al desbloquear la pantalla del aparato y ver que tenía decenas de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de su hermana y Samuel. Incluso creyó ver algunas de Sam. Iba a devolverle la llamada a su hermana cuando su impaciente estomago rugió. Así que dejó el celular, con pesadez, donde estaba y se levantó de la cama, notando el frio del suelo. Si mal no recordaba, al acostarse… ¿aun llevaba los zapatos puestos? Entonces, ¿Por qué ya no los tenía? Sacudió la cabeza pensando que tal vez se los había quitado dormida.

Arrastrando los pies caminó por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras, al llegar al último escaló se detuvo. Un extraño aroma le inundó su olfato. Se aproximó al cajón que había al lado de la escalera y sacó un arma. Con paso lento caminó hasta la cocina donde escuchó voces. De momento, su adormilado cerebro no las reconoció hasta que saltó adentrándose en la cocina apuntando al trio que la miraba sorprendido.

\- ¿Así das la bienvenida hermanita? –sonrió Gwen al ver a Kate.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –bajó el arma de inmediato al reconocer a su hermana, a Samuel y a su primo Sam.

\- Acabándote la comida de la alacena, ¿tú que crees? –respondió la hermana de Kate.

\- Estábamos preocupados de que no le respondiera a Gwen –escuchó a Samuel hablar.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? –esta vez preguntó Sam.

Suspiró y dio unos pasos hacia adelante dejando el arma en la mesa del comedor, ocupada por sus libros y otras cosas y las cosas del trio de cazadores.

\- Estaba en un caso. Un wendigo –informó a su familia.

\- Y ¿no pudiste llamar? ¿Pedir ayuda? –Acusó Samuel. - Debemos estar unidos, lo sabes Katy –comentó el calvo cazador.

\- Lo sé, lo has dicho siempre –le recordó. – Es solo que no quería interrumpir lo que sea que hacen, sé que es importante para ti –dijo viendo a Samuel.

\- También eres importante –comentó Sam viéndola rebuscar los gabinetes y la nevera en busca de los ingredientes para un sándwich.

Katherine no contestó.

\- Sam tiene razón Katy –dijo Samuel-, y nos tenías preocupados. La próxima vez avísanos.

Kate asintió. – Ok… - finalmente terminó su sándwich y le dio un mordisco. Le dolía la cara.

\- Y… -articuló Gwen agarrando el pan para prepararse también un sándwich- ¿Lograste acabar con el wendigo?

Katherine tragó lo que masticaba asintiendo. – Sí. Todavía me duelen las piernas –rió-, pero si, el muy maldito incluso se había llevado un par de hermanos pequeños, cuando pude dar con él, se había llevado a Denis –dijo mirando directamente a su hermana, quien conocía al muchacho. - Ahora está en el hospital recuperándose de un _ataque de oso_ –subrayó el desconocimiento de lo sobrenatural para el mundo.

\- ¿Qué pasará cuando diga que no fue un ataque de oso? –preguntó Sam.

\- Él no dirá nada –aseguró Gwen con la boca llena-, era cazador.

\- ¿Era? -preguntó Samuel interesado en conocer más.

Kate la fulminó con la mirada.

Gwen haciendo rabiar a su hermana, había contado todo lo que sabía del tal Denis a Samuel. Incluso que Kate y él habían tenido una relación hacía unos años. La hermana de Kate había decidido quedarse a pasar la noche con ella ya que no quiso irse con ellos a la base de Samuel.

• • •

Meses habían pasado y Kate seguía cazando sola y lejos del resto de los Campbell. Se mantenía en constante comunicación con su hermana, que seguía insistiendo para que volviese al grupo de caza y como siempre, su respuesta era _no_.

Se había visto con Sam en repetidas ocasiones y podían pasar horas hablando sobre cazas y cosas triviales pero él le seguía intrigando. Había algo en su primo que no era normal.

Por su parte Denis, solía visitarla casi todas las tardes, cosa que tampoco era normal. El muchacho hacía un año que se había casado y había dejado la caza para dedicarse a su familia.

Era un domingo en la tarde y Kate estaba en la cocina bebiendo una fría limonada mientras se mensajeaba con Sam. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era observada. No tardó en devolver un mensaje a Sam comentándole sobre lo que pasaba. De inmediato, disimulando su incomodidad, se levantó a tomar su arma. Al darse la vuelta, no pudo creer lo que veía.

\- ¿Denis?

\- ¡Kate, te necesito! –pidió urgido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó totalmente confundida. Bajó el arma.

\- Desde que me salvaste, no he dejado de pensar en ti. Ni siquiera he tocado a mi esposa. Te necesito. Quiero volver contigo –aclaró.

Katherine conocía a Denis, él no era de esos. Además, apenas llevaba un año casado.

\- Estás equivocado… tú… -antes de poder seguir hablando, el hombre estaba atacando sus labios en un desenfrenado beso que la alertó. Inmediatamente lo alejó. – Tú no eres Denis –aseguró apuntándolo con el arma. - ¿Qué eres?

\- Oh, vamos –se quejó la criatura al ser descubierto. - ¿Por qué no solo disfrutabas un poco el momento?

\- Vienes a matarme. ¿Usando el cuerpo de un amigo? –estaba incrédula, hacía semanas que la visitaba con frecuencia, eso explicaba mucho pero ¿Qué era? ¿Qué había pasado con Denis?

\- Sí, de hecho pretendía, ya sabes, que recordaran viejos tiempos antes de matarte –sonrió volviendo sus ojos completamente negros.

\- Serás cabrón… -murmuró rabiosa. ¿Cómo se libraría de esta?

\- ¿No vas a preguntar porque voy a matarte?

\- ¿Eso importa? –dio unos pasos hacia atrás, lo haría cruzar hasta la trampa del diablo pintada en el suelo, solo que no era visible. - ¿Cambiaría algo?

\- No, pero me gustaría ver tu cara…

\- ¡No me interesan tus razones maldito! –gritó disparándole en la pierna con balas de sal. Solo logró que el de ojos negros se enfureciera y se acercara más, cayendo justo en la trampa, no sin antes haberla lanzado por los aires con un solo movimiento de manos.

\- Te las diré –habló sin darse cuenta donde estaba atrapado. – Sabes demasiado, y no estas siendo de ayuda. Solo los has desenfocado y los has hecho perder el tiempo un par de veces. Para el jefe no eres más que una molestia.

\- ¿Jefe? ¿Quién es tu jefe?

\- El rey del… -antes de terminar de hablar, un par de disparos resonaron en la habitación.

Kate levantó la vista, encontrándose con el primo de gran estatura.

\- ¡Sam!

\- No hay de que –dijo con cierto tono arrogante al ver como el demonio se retorcía en el suelo.

\- Siento decepcionarte pero ya lo tenía controlado –se encogió de hombros antes de ponerse de pie. Sam frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella. – Está en la trampa del diablo, solo que no se dio cuenta –Sam sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué vino a buscarte? –Curioseó el menor de los Winchester.

\- Por joder. Está en el cuerpo de Denis -informó. – Hay que mandarlo de vuelta al infierno –dijo viendo a Sam. El muchacho asintió.

El demonio sonrió, no se iría de allí sin al menos hacerla sufrir.

Mientras Sam recitaba un exorcismo, del ser oscuro destruía al muchacho por dentro, siendo esa una lección para la muchacha. Una vez la nube de humo negro hubo desaparecido, la muchacha se acercó a su amigo que sangraba a borbotones por la boca, nariz y oídos. Desesperada intentó auxiliarlo pero ya era tarde.

\- Kate, está muerto –le confirmó Sam. Ella se negaba a creerlo.

\- ¡Hay que hacer algo Sam…! –intentaba pensar pero sabía que no había nada que hacer.

Sam llamó a su abuelo para contarle lo sucedido mientras esperaba a su prima que iba a hablar con la esposa de Denis. Samuel le dijo que debía llevarla a la base aunque ella se negase y que no entraran más a la casa por precaución. Ellos no podrían ir a casa de Kate pues estaban en una cacería lejos del lugar. Se reunirían en unos días. Sam se tendría que hacer cargo de ella. Caminó hacia la casa para encontrarse con su prima pero al entrar la vio sentada en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Kate estaba con la mirada perdida y muy seria.

\- Kate –la llamó Sam pero ella no se inmutó. – Katy, ¿estas…? –el menor de los Winchester se fue acercando poco a poco a la rubia quien al escuchar su apodo en diminutivo levantó la vista hacia el grandulón.

\- Ella está muerta -informó. – Por la descomposición, diría que lleva muerta semanas.

\- Desde que él te estuvo visitando, ¿no? –la de ojos cafés asintió.

\- Creo que buscaba información o algo… -dijo recordando lo que el demonio le había dicho. – Pudo haberme matado en cualquier momento… -exasperada se puso de pie.

\- Hey, no lo hizo. Sigues aquí –intentó sonar comprensivo. – Mira, el no pudo salirse con la suya pero…

\- Podrían enviar a más… -Sam asintió. – Ni siquiera sé porque –masculló molesta.

\- Deberíamos irnos –comentó-, Samuel ya lo sabe –le informó a la rubia.

\- Sam, al menos deja que les haga un funeral –Sam quiso negarse pues el solo quería volver a la base, no tenía sentido hacerles un funeral pero se obligó a pensar en que haría el otro Sam. Asintió finalmente provocando una sonrisa tiste pero agradecida en Kate. – Gracias –susurró mientras lo abrazaba y él le correspondía.

• • •

Era tarde en la noche cuando Sam y Kate llegaron a la base. Kate estuvo unos minutos hablando con su hermana y Samuel sobre lo ocurrido e informó que ella y Sam habían llegado a salvo a la base y se irían a descansar. Gwen le dijo a Kate que al paso que iban quizás regresarían en dos días. Dos días en los que Kate sufriría la pérdida de su amigo y se pondría a investigar sobre el demonio que asesinó a su amigo. Y en los que no se vería acosada por preguntas y miradas extrañas de los primos y Samuel. Aunque no sabía si sufriría eso por parte del menor de los Winchester.

Sam salía de la ducha, llamando la atención de la rubia de inmediato sin siquiera hablar, su cabello estaba mojado, el torso descubierto dejando ver su tatuaje y su cintura estaba envuelta por una toalla. Se detuvo unos segundos al sentir la mirada de la de ojos cafés sobre él y la observó. Ella visiblemente disfrutaba de la vista y él le sonrió.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –curioseó al encontrarse la mirada verde con la marrón.

\- No hay nada de _Sammy_ en ti –rió ella notando cuán grande realmente era Sam. – No me disgusta lo que veo… -rió Kate al escuchar la carcajada por parte de Sam.

\- ¿Te vas a bañar? –le preguntó señalando el baño. Debía razonar, por más bonita que le pareciera Kate, seguían siendo primos, terceros pero primos. El antiguo Sam no se metería con ella, aunque el Sam que estaba ahí parado en toalla era otra historia…

\- Sí… -aseguró ella, carraspeó aclarando su mente de pensamientos lujuriosos. Sam era jodidamente enormemente sexy. – Eh, los demás no regresaran de la cacería hasta dentro de dos días, quizás –le informó mientras buscaba ropa de Gwen para irse a bañar. Sam asintió.

Inmediatamente cerró la puerta del baño tras ella, suspiró. Se miró en el espejo y vio que los golpes recibidos por parte del demonio no habían sido heridas abiertas pero tenía las marcas muy visibles en su piel. Se desprendió lentamente de su ropa. Moretones en la cara, brazos, abdomen e incluso en la pierna derecha. Con la punta de sus dedos rozó los golpes y se observó detalladamente la piel en busca de algún moretón sin identificar. Finalmente se metió en la ducha dejando caer el agua caliente desde su cabeza hasta los pies. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Era una deliciosa sensación sentir el agua caliente sobre sus tensados músculos. Cuando saliera de la ducha le diría a Sam que le diera un masaje, se dijo a si misma sin poder evitar pensar en la imagen del cazador hacia unos minutos atrás. Sintió un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su abdomen al recrear la imagen en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos de golpe y sacudió la cabeza. Había perdido a dos conocidos ese día, demonios la seguían aparentemente y ella pensando en tirarse al primo. Negó con una sonrisa incrédula.

Después de unos largos minutos en la ducha, salió más relajada. Secó su cuerpo y su cabello. Envolvió su melena rubia en una toalla y se vistió con el pijama de su hermana.

Al salir del cuarto de baño se encontró a Sam metido en su computadora. Este levantó la vista al sentirla cerca y la observó. Sonrió al admirar su cuerpo y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al sentir la intensa mirada del Winchester. Kate tomó asiento al lado de Sam y este le contó sobre la investigación que hacía. Minutos después, al no encontrar más, Sam cerró la computadora cosa que Kate aprovechó para sentarse de lado y estirar las piernas y dejarlas sobre el regazo del grandulón. Él la observó divertido.

\- ¿Cómoda? –preguntó el de ojos verdes observando las piernas de la rubia.

\- Sí, y hambrienta –contestó con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la comodidad que el sillón y las piernas de Sam le daban.

Sam acarició las piernas de la muchacha antes de hablar. - ¿Cómo qué se te antoja? – Kate abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar a Sam, su voz había sido muy sugerente. ¿Cómo podría negarse?

\- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Sam se acercó a ella sin disimular sus verdaderas intenciones. Kate pensó por un momento que solo era un tonteo pero al sentir a Sam sobre ella, sobre sus labios y las caricias desesperadas que este le daba, la hizo darse cuenta que estaba equivocada pero no se detendría. El beso era desesperado y urgido, ambos tenían esa necesidad de no sentirse solos esa noche y no podían evitar lo que venía a continuación. Llenos de lujuria se separaron dedicándose una mirada, Sam la tomó en brazos entre besos mientras se dirigían hasta la habitación del alto. Kate podía sentir el calor que Sam emanaba y sabía que ella estaba igual. Sus respiraciones estaban completamente irregulares y las prendas de ropa comenzaban a molestar.

Kate fue la primera en quedar en ropa interior pues Sam no podía esperar a desnudarla. Antes de que este pudiese siquiera acercarse al quitarle el sostén, ella lo detuvo. Con manos rápidas Kate quitó la camiseta gris del cazador dejando ver su trabajado abdomen y el tatuaje sobre su pecho. Sam se apresuró a quitarse los pantalones bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera.

Minutos después la ropa de ambos estaba por toda la habitación sin lugar fijo. Los gemidos de placer era lo único que se escuchaba en la base y Kate agradecía porque el lugar estuviese vacío. Sam era como una máquina. Parecía no cansarse y eso la enloquecía. Aunque también le extrañaba.

Sin poder más, se aferró fuertemente a la espalda del Winchester y se dejó llevar en lo que sería su segundo orgasmo en esa noche. Sam se dejó caer sobre ella segundos después sin salir de ella. La sensación era increíble. Sonrió al techo ya que Sam permanecía con su cara oculta en su cuello, podía sentir la irregular respiración del hombre provocarle ligeras cosquillas en la zona. Apartó el cabello de la cara de su campanero y este la miró por unos segundos antes de plantarle un beso. Kate estaba consciente de que aquello era una completa locura pero le gustaba. No quería que Sam se apartara de ella… no por esa noche.

Ahora Sam se encontraba a un lado de Kate observando su cuerpo desnudo, pues no la había dejado ocultarlo bajo las sabanas. Habían pasado unos minutos hablando, hasta que ella se quedó dormida. Ella le había pedido quedarse juntos esa noche pues no deseaba sentirse sola.

Lo que ella no sabía era que después de que cayera en brazos de Morfeo, Sam se prepararía y se iría a un encuentro con el grupo de cazadores, dejándola sola.


End file.
